


Criminal Minds micro-fics:redux

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Criminal Minds micro-fics [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Het, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn





	Criminal Minds micro-fics:redux

David Rossi has had enough wives, and divorces, to last a lifetime. Which doesn't help at all in explaining why he's watching Hotch smile at something J.J. is saying with a little wrench in his gut. 

~*~*~

 

Prentiss. Her name is Emily Prentiss and she is used to being alone. Garcia, however, refuses to take no for an answer. She ends up sitting with the team in some run-down bar, giggling at Reid's attempt to dance with the tech goddess. For the first time she realizes she isn't lonely.

 

~*~*~

 

One sex dream does not make a man anything but human. When Morgan dreams about sex with Reid he tells himself this fact. He just can't make himself believe it.

 

~*~*~

 

They all watch Morgan move in on Buford. They watch, and do nothing. In their own ways they're all giving him time to twist the knife in a little deeper.

 

~*~*~

 

Morgan rolls over in bed while rubbing a hand against his face, trying to pretend the voice he needs to hear right now belongs to her.

 

~*~*~

 

“What are you doing, sweetie?” Garcia asks gently. “She's not what you want and you know it.”

 

Morgan frowns. “Leave it alone, baby girl.” He doesn't know why he says it. She'll continue whether she should or not. It's why he treasures her friendship.

 

“You have someone completely devoted to you. Who loves you and needs you and knows you. And that Ms. Barnes woman doesn't. Does she?”

 

No. She doesn't. Not the way Garcia means. Tamara never can or will...

 

~*~*~

 

Some days the fear eats him up inside. Of falling. Of failing. Of fighting. The only time he doesn't feel the fear is when they're on a case and he's got the team surrounding him. This is the only time he lets himself feel safe.

 

~*~*~

 

Reid's words are soothing. He doesn't know how or why. Only that they are. Even when he's rattling off facts about decomposing flesh or how many known necrophiliacs live in the U.S. On the jet after a case he can fall asleep to the younger agent's words and not have one nightmare.

 

~*~*~

 

Rossi in his kitchen is a sight to behold. Hotch can't help watching. He looks at home there. And, oddly, sexy.

 

~*~*~

 

Garcia keeps trying to tell herself not to do it. But everyone else is silent. When Hotch passes her in the hall she reaches out automatically to take his hand.

 

“Welcome back, Boss,” she says gently, smiling. “We've missed you.”

 

~*~*~

 

“Hello, my sweet baby,” J.J. coos to little Henry. Recognizing his mother's voice Henry grins and makes a gurgling noise.

 

“You know he's probably the sanest among us,” Emily remarks, grinning herself.

 

“Yeah.” She hands him over. “Now change his diaper, Auntie Em.” If she notices the sudden mist in Emily's eyes she wisely doesn't mention it.

 

~*~*~

 

It starts with hands. Porcelain skin. Elegant fingers. Small palms. And the image of those hands in contrast against his hips.

 

~*~*~

 

J.J. catches them out of the corner of her eye and checks her smile. It's about time Rossi asked Hotch out on a date. And judging by the blush Hotch has eagerly, finally, accepted.


End file.
